Rogue ninja?
by allconspirer
Summary: After being away for eight years Naruto's status as a ninja is questioned.  NaruHina implied, purely a humour fic.


Ok this fic occurred to me as I was reading a fic riddled with spelling mistakes, certain instances made me laugh so I decided to write this very quickly, it took about half an hour altogether so apologies for stupidity. I also apologise to my readers who are waiting for new chapters, it'll be another couple of months, I have a dissertation to start and finish before the Royal wedding (they moved my hand in date because of the damn wedding)

I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>"SEVEN YEARS!" Danzo proclaimed angrily to the shinobi and civilian council, "For seven years this boy, this so called shinobi of the leaf has been away doing God knows what in the outside world" Raising his stick Danzo pointed it at Tsunade and spoke in a voice filled with anger "And this, your Hokage feels he is still one of us. He betrayed his village the moment he did not come back when expected and that cannot be allowed!"<p>

There were whispers and murmurs from the crowd and Danzo leaned heavily on his stick hearing approval from many areas, he was enjoying this, watching Tsunade squirm, seeing the Hyuga clan head Hyuga Hinata look as though her world was crumbling down.

"He is in the company of a Sanin" Tsunade argued but Danzo merely laughed at this.

"So you say but Jiraiya has returned to the village upon every request and within a reasonable time limit of expected return dates. We have not seen Naruto since he left at the age of twelve… he is now… what? Eighteen, about to turn nineteen? He is still a genin!"

This caused many from the civilian council to stand and a proclaim their agreement.

"If the fact he is still a genin is so below your expectations then I wonder why you are so interested in calling him rogue!"

"Because it means he could have assimilated easily to a life in cloud or rock" the very mention of the other villages had a few of the shinobi clan heads get angry "Confess Tsunade, had it been any other shinobi you would have named them rogue years ago!"

Tsunade had no answer for that, looking to her left she sought Shikaku Nara's advice, he shrugged helplessly and she knew he was right, there was nothing they could do.

"Very well, if Naruto Uzumaki does not return by his nineteenth birthday he will be named rogue, but I will not sign off on it, adjourned." And with that she sunk back in her seat feeling defeated.

"Fine by me" Danzo smirked he knew that Homaru one of the feudal Lords chosen advisors to the Hokage was able to sign off on such a request and would do so for him. Bowing as respectfully as he could Danzo exited the council room.

Naruto did not return, on his nineteenth birthday with the sound of celebration to commemorate the foiling of the foxes attack on Konoha in the background Danzo had Homaru sign the paperwork. Grinning from ear to ear he took it to Tsunade's office and filed it, Tsunade didn't look at it as she placed it in her drawer, she just put it there and then pulled out a bottle of Sakѐ.

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto was heading home, he and the legendary pervert had separated ways years ago so that Naruto could do some personal growth, he had enjoyed himself, for once in his life he'd had anonymity and fun. Real fun, not training just walking into a bar and chatting up a pretty girl, playing sports with guys his own age, learning how to cook properly. It had been great but now he wanted o go home, his heart ached for old familiar places, he'd written often but had never been in one place long enough to hear a response. As he made his way toward Konoha he wondered about what changes there would be, would Ichiraku still be there, would Iruka sensei still be teaching at the academy… so much could have changed.<p>

He was pondering this when a kunai came whizzing through the trees towards him, he'd been well aware he was being watched but had thought that for the most part it was friendly… he caught the kunai and then stood looking around "You can all come down now"

As he spoke five people dropped down from the trees all of them he recognised and he grinned "Hey there!"

"Damn it Naruto you are in so much trouble!" Sakura shook her head as she stared at her old friend "you remember Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino?"

"Sure do…" after looking into the wooded area behind them Naruto turned to Kiba and asked "Do all your family's dogs get that big?"

"Most do…, hey Akamaru get over here" Kiba called his pet over, Naruto was obviously not aware of his status "You do know you're rogue right?"

"Uh… no" Naruto looked around hoping one of his friends faces would make him think this was a joke but none did "Really?"

"Really" Sakura nodded "Let us take you in like a prisoner and you''ll get to Tsunade's office without dying but after that… Naruto you could be facing life in jail or worse."

"Oops" Naruto couldn't think of anything better to say as he let his old team mate cuff him, looking at her he grinned "You haven't changed a bit Sakura"

"Really?" Sakura asked pulling at the gloves on her hands

* * *

><p>"Oh why did you put up a fight Naruto?" Tsunade asked looking sorrowfully at her favourite ninja<p>

"I didn't" Naruto replied glaring at Sakura as he nursed his black eye "Someone thought it would be a nice touch." The four men that had brought him in all sniggered whilst Sakura just stood preening.

Before more could be said Shizune entered the room "Tsunade Danzo, Homaru and the three major clan heads are here to see you."

"Bring them in" Tsunade said pulling the paperwork on Naruto's status from her desk "I'll find a way to keep you from harm Naruto, I promise."

Danzo walked in smiling smugly with Homaru by his side, following came the Inuzuka, Hyuga and Nara clan head, upon seeing Naruto Hinata's eyes lit up and she smiled happy to see him again, Naruto returned the smile although he wasn't entirely sure just who was smiling at him. She was very pretty though, he made a mental note to ask Sakura about her when he had time.

"Inuzuka san, Hyuga san, Nara san" Tsunade greeted them respectfully "we are here today to seal Naruto's fate" Tsunade had some hope, Hinata was definitely on Naruto's side and would fight with her all to keep him alive and right now that was the main thing, the other clans were on his side too for the most part but they were more likely to vote for the gain of their clan is push came to shove.

"There is nothing to seal" Danzo proclaimed picking up the paperwork and shoving it at Hinata revelling in the pain she would get from this "See he is a rogue ninja and any rogue ninja that resists being returned to his home must be executed"

"I didn't resist anything!" Naruto argued "I was on my way here when these guys came up."

"And yet you have a black eye, you must have resisted arrest!"

"That had nothing to do with it!" Sakura argued upset that her anger might cause Naruto further trouble "I did that because he implied I still looked like a twelve year old"

"You would lie for him wouldn't you, his old love, his old team mate, well any court will tell you…"

"That it doesn't matter" Hinata cut in with a grin, everyone turned to face her in surprise "Naruto is free to go."

"Cheers!" Naruto gave the girl a wink making her blush… that in turn made his jaw drop… was that Hinata? Well she grew up!

"He is not, a rogue ninja any rogue ninja never mind their status of friends status…"

"But that's just it Danzo" Hinata pointed out with a smile "You didn't name him a rogue ninja… you listed him as a rouge ninja."

There was a long silence as everyone in the room digested what Hinata had told them, finally Danzo moved to peer down at the book "What?" he asked in a cold clipped voice.

"You listed him as a rouge ninja… see" she held up the paper and pointed to the small spelling error that was about to save Naruto's life "now I'm not sure what a rouge ninja is and why you felt the need to list Naruto as one but… that's what he is."

"Maybe he wears blusher!" Shikamaru called out from his place quite willing to get in on this.

"He has been known to cause people to blush" Choji spoke up winking at Hinata who shot him an angry glare

Danzo grabbed the paper and stared at his writing, she was right, in section where he was supposed to write the simple word rogue, he had written instead rouge… "It still counts!"

"Oh no it doesn't" Tsunade cried triumphantly "You are always using loopholes like this to do things you want well now it's my turn, Naruto is a rouge ninja and that is weird but he can live with it… right?" she looked over at him and he nodded "Right meeting adjourned."

"Whoo hoo!" Grinning Naruto rushed at Hinata and picked her up into a hug "Hinata Hyuga you are amazing"

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied blushing hotly

"I could kiss you" he told her trying to gauge her reaction, for all he knew she could be married.

"Not now" she whispered with a grin "Maybe later"

"It's a date" Naruto agreed grinning happily.

* * *

><p>This is not intended to mock people as we all make mistakes, myself included, but the whole rouge rogue thing bugs me, as does the word minuet instead of minute, it makes me laugh when someone writes 'they stared at each other for about three minuets' well were they dancing or just listening to music?<p>

Anyways please R&R


End file.
